Redhead in the Orb
by what's.originality
Summary: Ultear accidentally leaves her magic orb behind. Jellal finds it and decides to spy upon a certain redhead. Hilarity, fluff, and angst ensues. Set just before the Grand Magic Games. [JellalxErza]
1. Day 1

**Jellal discovers that Ultear had left her orb behind? He decides this is the perfect opportunity to spy on a certain redheaded mage. Set just before the Grand Magic Games! [JellalxErza] **

* * *

**D****AY ****#****1**

"What's this?" The bluenette marveled, muttering to himself softly. "Ultear left her orb here…"

That was unusual. Ultear would _never_ leave her orb behind, much less in some trivial spot. The trio were yet again camping out in the woods, just a few days before the Grand Magic Games in Fiore. It was less conspicuous than checking into an inn; the last time they did that, they barely escaped. That was a close call.

Ultear and Meredy had gone out to get food and enough supplies to accommodate for the next week. Jellal was left behind to set up their camp space. Through the process, he had come across Ultear's communication orb, settled down in the earth, gleaming brightly. The mage picked it up carefully, brushing off stray specks dirt. The orb was not in use at the moment, leaving its exterior opaque and blank. The bluenette looked around, scanning his surroundings.

"Ultear? Meredy? Are you guys back?" He called out, frowning. No reply. His call was left unanswered. The ex-convict looked back at the pearly orb, rolling it around in his hands. All of a sudden, he had a brilliant idea. An absolutely fantastic one. The mage sat down and drew his knees into his chest. He again stole a glance behind him, just to make sure no one was lurking behind his shoulder. Relieved that the coast was clear, he focused his attention back to ex-Wizard Saint's orb.

Holding it with two hands, the bluenette peered into the vacant device. "Show me Erza Scarlet," he ordered, his tone hushed. He waited in anticipated silence. He waited. And waited. And waited. The orb remained blank. Jellal's brow furrowed. Why wasn't it working? He assumed any wizard could do it—did it only appeal to Ultear's specific set of magic? Discouraged, he tried shaking it, to no avail.

Just as soon as he was about to give up, the orb obliged. It swirled into a plethora of colors until it refocused on a certain set, forming a live image of the Fairy Tail guild. The most prominent color was the striking mark of the redheaded mage, Titania. She appeared to be yelling and screaming, pointing every which way, correcting even the littlest of the guild members' faults. The bluenette just had to chuckle. He has heard rumors of her being the guild's "disciplinary enforcer", but had never actually seen it in action. It was certainly amusing in the least.

Now, the scarlet-haired sorceress seemed to be pulling apart an angry fight between Natsu and Gray, holding them both by their collars. Jellal gave an involuntary shudder. Erza sure was scary when she felt like it. Entertained yet a tad bit frightened, the bluenette watched the armored-girl give the dragonslayer a full-blown punch in the face, sending him flying. Jellal cringed, grimacing. He was fully sure that he wouldn't like to be caught on the receiving end of her punches. But after, the orb displayed her sitting down with her friends, her smiles stretched from one ear to another, laughing heartily as they clinked glasses of beer together. Jellal Fernandes watched, entranced by her beautiful grin, her bright face full of delight. His heart wrenched, and for a guilty second, he was overcomed with the overwhelming desire to just _be _there, amongst Erza and the members of Fairy Tail. It wasn't like Meredy and Ultear weren't enough, but as he watched on, he wondered longingly what could've been.

_Had he not done this…_

_If only he…_

_Why didn't he…_

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. What did it mean to truly belong? One could never ask the blue-haired mage. He's never known the feeling. A sad smile played across his lips as he continued to stare at the magical device, observing the redhead's every move. Erza was really, really happy here. As long as she was happy. From the bottom of his heart, he was greatly thankful. At least she was happy. At least.

Using his thumb, he gently caressed the image of Erza, tracing her smile, her laugh, etching it into his memory. This would be his reminder. This was his force of moving on, of atonement. Everything that he worked towards, everything that he wanted to reconcile for his actions laid on her shoulders. The tender image of Erza Scarlet was all Jellal needed to keep going.

Satisfied with the orb's compliancy, the mage waved his hand over the orb, letting the image fade away. With newfound strength, the Crime Sorciere's founder hurriedly stashed the orb back into its original place and carried on with his duties.

* * *

**A/N: **This _will_ be a short series! I'll try to update every week with a new "day". This won't be the last time Jellal plays with Ultear's orb. Also this pairing hurts me. So much. Someone stop Hiro Mashima. Thank you. And reviews are always nice.


	2. Day 2

**D****AY ****#****2**

"You're going out? Again?"

"Uh, duh! We're going to get new clothes for the Games!"

"Plus, guess who's gotten a job~? _600,000 _jewels! Can you believe it?!"

"You? On a job?" Jellal quirked an eyebrow, scoffing. "Did you forget we're all _wanted_ by the Magic Council? Or perhaps you thought no one would notice?"

"_Ob_viously, I was planning on using my transformation magic." Ultear snapped back, dismissing the bluenette's remark impatiently. "And I know how you miss us on our trips, dear, so Meredy will be back by lunchtime."

Just to prove her point, the purple-haired sorceress transformed into a plain, brunette with dull, hazel eyes. To which, the ex-convict grumbled and rolled his eyes, but otherwise, didn't interject.

"See you around noon, Jellal!" Meredy called jovially, while the two took their departure. "I'll get you some new shirts, I think!"

"Yeah, see you later," The mage replied, already turning back to their camp place. Upon reaching, he found Ultear's magic orb, once again, embedded in the dirt. Jellal gawked at the device. Forgetting her orb once was merely acceptable, but for the second time in a row? Now that was characteristically unlike the ex-Wizard Saint. However, this was an opportunity too great to be missed. He dismissed his suspicions entirely and grabbed the orb eagerly.

"Erza Scarlet," he breathed, holding the orb in the palm of his hand, "show me Erza Scarlet."

Once more, Ultear's orb obliged, and the image of the scarlet-haired mage appeared once again. But, something was wrong. The bluenette frowned, his eyebrows knitted together. Why was the image so _blurry_? He rubbed at the orb, hoping to make the image clearer. He discovered that it wasn't the orb that was dirty, rather, Erza was some place foggy and misty. Oh wait. Oh _no_.

Too late, the young wizard realized that the Titania was in the shower. Then suddenly, the shower curtains were swung to the side, revealing the redhead in all of her glory. Startled, Jellal let out a weak cry and dropped the orb, shielding his eyes. His face turned the color of Erza's hair. He didn't see anything. Nope. Not a _single_ thing. Jellal stumbled away from the orb, shaking his head in denial.

_Don't look at the orb. Do NOT look in that orb. Leave it alone!_ Jellal quickly reprimanded himself, his face still painted bright red.

"Jellal? I forgot some things… you still here?"

_Oh crap! Meredy! _The bluenette froze before quickly coming to his senses. He quickly threw some blankets over the orb and stood in front of it, hoping it would be obscure enough.

"Jellal?" Meredy appeared, smiling at the mage. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh," The bluenette fumbled for an excuse, his mind still dizzy from the traumatizing image. "I was—you see—making lunch?"

The pink-haired sorceress tilted her head, confused. "It's only ten o'clock. And why is your face so red? Dude, are you, _blushing_?"

"What?! No!" Jellal looked to the ground, breaking eye contact with his friend. He seemed to be blushing more furiously than before. "I'm just—it's hot! That's all!"

"Alright, alright!" Meredy giggled, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not the interrogation police, sheesh! If you're so hot, why don't you just come shopping with me? It's much cooler in the stores."

"Yeah," the still-flushed wizard replied, stealing a glance towards the hidden orb. "Yeah, okay. I'll catch up with you. I'm gonna finish making lunch."

"Okay…" the pinkette trailed off, amused. She tried to keep a straight face while observing the other guild member fumble around with his hands, looking absolutely bashful. What a terrible liar Jellal was. "I'll be at Heart Kreuz's, 'kay?"

The bluenette nodded numbly, giving a half-hearted wave. His mind was still stuck on that certain image, no matter how hard he tried to shake it out off his memory. Once Meredy was out sight, he facepalmed himself, groaning.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He scolded himself, shaking his head. "Ugh!" He swore, as long as he lived, never to tell Erza about this significant incident. Never. Jellal Fernandes had some pretty low points in his life, but this had to be one of his definite lows. For the rest of the afternoon, the bluenette would sulk about, wondering how Erza could ever put her faith in someone like him.

* * *

**A/N: **So here's "Day 2"! Next chapter is going to be "Day 2- Night". Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 2, Night

**D****AY ****#****2, NIGHT****/D****AY ****#****3, MORNING**

At their usual campout spot, Ultear and Meredy were lightly snoring away. It must've been past midnight, for the moon was high in the sky, and the town of Fiore was scarcely awake. One of those few outliers happened to be Jellal Fernandes, who laid wide awake, staring up into the open, star-filled sky. The bluenette tossed and turned, grumbling. He couldn't sleep. It seems as if he has caught a case of insomnia. Through shifting around, the ex-convict's eyes fell on Ultear's pearly orb. Once again, he felt a sharp, tugging sensation in his gut. A sense of curiosity overwhelmed him as he continued to gaze at the magical device.

After a few minutes of struggling with his conflicted self, he got on his feet, defeated. Cautiously, Jellal tiptoed to the sorceress' side, gently bending down and picking up the orb. Through the whole process, the bluenette kept watch on Ultear's every move, cringing at every toss and turn. However, his friends didn't seem to wake. Relieved, the mage retreated to his sleeping position, but didn't fall asleep. Instead, he laid on his side, holding the orb in one hand. He was just going to check on Erza. That's all. To make sure she's safe and everything.

Before Jellal could utter a single word, the orb's surface morphed into the image of Erza Scarlet, who was fast asleep. She laid in her king-sized bed, with too much room for a too slender-bodied occupant, curled up tight under the sheets. The redhead seemed to be hugging the life out of a pillow, her whole body in a tense, defensive position. Her long hair was knotty and unkempt, sticking out every which way, giving the impression of a scarlet-haired lion's mane. The requip-magic mage also appeared to be drooling slightly, her drool forming a small, damp spot on her pillow.

_My God, _the blue-haired wizard wondered in amazement, _even when she sleeps, she manages to look absolutely beautiful._

Although Jellal Fernandes was not one to admit it out loud, he wanted nothing more but to lay by her side. The jealousy he felt for that body pillow was embarrassingly high. He would be Erza's security, her warmth, her comfort. He'd be there by her side, day and night, just to protect her. It was only his duty as the man who had hurt her most in her life; he needed to make sure she was happy at all times. She doesn't deserve anything less than that. Therefore, he concluded grudgingly, being Titania's body pillow wouldn't exactly become a reality. He had hurt her in the past. For that, he didn't deserve her. It was only logical to distance himself as far away from her as possible, making sure that he would never be the object to Erza's anguish ever again.

Quite content with what he saw, the bluenette waved his hand over the orb, letting the image disappear. Inadvertently, the mage found himself smiling.

"Goodnight, Erza," he whispered affectionately. He then snuck the orb back into its former position, and finally, quite cured from his insomnia, fell into a peaceful sleep. That night, he dreamt of the alluring Titania. She was grinning with delight, her face full of laughter, running ahead of the bluenette. She would look back occasionally, holding her hand up, teasingly beckoning him to catch up. But he never could. No matter how fast he ran, the redhead was at least a step in front of him. Frustrated, he poured all of his strength into his legs, scrambling to catch up to her. The mage was so close, he was nearly fingertips away from her grasp. He was near exhaustion. Nevertheless, he carried on. He was so close.

_Almost… almost… almost… _

"No!" Jellal spluttered, jerkily brought to a sitting position, gasping for air.

"Ooh, look who woke up! The sleepyhead," Ultear simpered, chuckling. The sorceress stood above the bluenette, crossing her arms.

"Why—feel like—water? Drowning?" The ex-convict blubbered, feeling his face frantically.

"Meredy went to wash her face in the nearby lake. I _miiight_ have told her to connect a sensory link to you."

"Oh," the mage then understood, his distraught turning into annoyance. "Gee, thanks for that. You could have woken me up like any other _normal_ human being."

"Since when have we considered ourselves normal? Besides, we tried everything! For a second there, we thought you died in your sleep!"

Jellal sauntered to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just tired, that's all. The heat must have gotten to me."

"Anyway, I need you to do something for me." The sorceress then turned her back on the bluenette, rummaging through her bag. Jellal watched her bemusedly. At last, she grabbed the object she was looking for and spun around, facing him again. Jellal's heart skipped a beat. He realized with an uneasy jolt in his chest that it was her orb. He didn't know what to think. Did Ultear find out he was using it for his own personal purposes? That was it for him, then. The poor mage would never hear the end of it. He can already hear the constant taunts from his guild members ringing in his ears.

"Jellal? Did you hear me?"

"Oh—what did you say?" The mage blinked a few times, coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure you didn't have a heat stroke or something?" Ultear teased, smirking. "I said that you should keep tabs on any suspicious activity happening around the grounds of the Grand Magic Games. Meredy and I are going in and talking with a few of the wizards who know something about Zeref."

"What?!" The bluenette groaned. "I'm supposed to stay here, _again_?"

"You are the most wanted out of the three of us. And don't worry, you'll see Erza again." With a sly smile set on her lips and the hood of her cloak pulled over her head, the purple-haired mage left, joined by a cheerful Meredy.

Jellal stood, seeing them off. Meanwhile in his head, he scrutinized over Ultear's parting statement. He'll see Erza again? What did that mean? Was there some kind of ominous meaning hidden in her words? Does she know about the orb? His paranoid questions ran rampantly through his mind. He plopped down, holding the orb in the palms of his hand. The bluenette sighed. This was going to be a really, really long day.

* * *

**A/N: **So here's Chapter 3! Apologies for the late update, but here it is. Psst plus do people even do "Author's Notes" anymore? Seems a bit redundant. But greetings I exist.


	4. Day 3

**D****AY ****#****3 -AFTERNOON**

When Ultear and Meredy set out on a mission, they really complete it to its fullest. There was no halfway crap involved. And thus, the bluenette was forced to sit through the dull day watching his two friends bustle about. The two members of Crime Sorciere scoured the site, creeping into dim, shady-looking pubs and inns, meeting with even more shady-looking mages. They kept their hoods up the whole time so their features were kept hidden from the gangs of wardens and guards that appeared around every corner. Though it was necessary, it frustrated Jellal, for he couldn't tell what they were thinking.

Like flipping through television channels with a remote, he kept tabs on both the two women and various happenings in the community. Dutifully, he scanned through the crowd, trying to pick out any questionable behavior. The townspeople were up to its usual antics. Because the Grand Magic Games was close, the city was even busier than usual. Tons of guilds poured out from every which way, and there always seemed to be a sudden burst of magic that clouded the orb, blocking his range of view. An hour crawled by. Still, there was nothing that presented itself in the orb. With an agitated sigh, the blue-haired wizard leaned back on his hands, squinting up at the cloudless sky. The sun was high, glaring down at the mage. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. It was so hot.

Once again, he switched back to see what Ultear and Meredy was up to. They appeared to be at a different pub, sitting at a bar, clinking two jugs of beer together—wait, what?! Jellal sat back up again, grabbing the orb, dumbfounded and unable to believe what he was seeing. How dare they sit in a _cool_, dark place, drinking glasses of _cool, _iced beer! And what's this? They're laughing! They seemed to be taking their own, sweet time! He didn't care if they were having fun, but to let him sit out on all of this! The bluenette had enough of the summer heat; he needed air-conditioning and a fan right now!

"Hey! What are you guys _doing? _" The mage started shaking the orb, shouting at the screen. After a while, he added meekly, "I want a beer. A _cold, iced_ beer..."

There was no response from the orb. He didn't expect one anyway. He didn't wait for one either. With his mind set, the bluenette donned his "Mystogan" disguise and trudged through the forest, making his way to the town of Crocus, Fiore.

* * *

Jellal Fernandes was pretty proud for coming up with this idea. Remembering he had an Edolas-counterpart, the ex-convict knew he could totally pull off his character. However, he had miscalculated one minor detail. Mystogan's outfit gave him trouble. It didn't help that this was one of the busiest times in Crocus either. Awkwardly shuffling through the streets, it took all of the wizard's effort not to fall over from the sheer weight of his staffs and staves strapped onto his back. And don't even get him started on his pants. Jellal didn't know what kind of fashion statements they made in Edolas, but Mystogan's wardrobe was definitely not his style. In addition to that, getting caught in the mass of crowds was his worst fear. His overall bulky outfit was prone to bump into people and occasionally smack them with his staves. The bandages around his forearms kept unraveling and he had to constantly make sure the cloth around his mouth covered his infamous red tattoo.

There was also another problem he had come across. The bluenette planned to find the pub his friends were in and chew them out. But, before that, he would share with them a nice, cold drink first. However, he realized he had no clue what bar they were in. The overall bar wasn't as shady-looking as their first one, it was rather roomy and well-lit, crowded with many of the townspeople. Exiting the flow of the crowd, the wizard stepped off to the side, slipping into a quiet alley. There, he took Ultear's orb out from under his cloak and summoned for his guild members. The orb showed the pub, though two two mages were nowhere to be seen. Their former seats at the bar were taken by two other strangers.

Irked, he scanned through different scenes off the town, but found no such luck finding the vanished women. Dismayed, Jellal stowed the device back into his cloak and went out into the streets again. What would he do now? The bluenette was unsure of what to do. If all else fails, he would probably flee back to their campgrounds. However, he made the whole effort to come out here, so why should he go back now? Determined, he decided on exploring the capital city and doing his own fieldwork. The mage was sure he could find some details about Zeref's whereabouts here.

But first things first. The worn-out man really needed a beer.

After some wandering about, the blue-haired mage settled on one of the busiest taverns in town. The place seemed to be packed full of people and wizards alike. That was all the better to Jellal—the more crowded, the better. It lessened the chances of people noticing him. Finding a comforting place in the corner of the pub, he squeezed his way through groups of people and sat down. The wizard relaxed, finally able to escape from the glaring sun. By his side was a tall jug of beer, so cold that it fogged the sides of the jug. It was a well-deserved reward for being outside in the heat for so many hours. Plus, it took a bunch of haggling and waiting to do. Despite the benefits of not being seen in a crowded pub, actually obtaining a drink took a considerable amount of patience. The bluenette took a gulp of beer, the cool drink refreshing him from head to toe.

After half of the drink was downed, the mage sat there, planning out where he should go next. Although the drink was ice cold, it put a light-red blush in his cheeks. Jellal took out his orb, trying to locate Ultear and Meredy. Whenever he tried to focus on the two, the orb only showed the previous spot he found them in. That was the unknown pub. The bluenette frowned, troubled. Usually, he had no trouble in locating them right away. However, now, it seemed as if something was blocking his view of the two sorceresses. It set him on edge— were they okay? The wizard would never know, for that was their only means of communication.

He pushed his worries to the back of his mind. Ultear and Meredy were fine. If they _were_ in danger, they surely could handle themselves. Afterall, one was an ex-Wizard Saint and both ex-Grimoire Heart members. He took another long drink, emptying the pint. He glanced back at the orb, surveying its blank exterior. Jellal figured that he might as well check up on Erza, as long as he still had it out.

The bluenette cleared his throat, giving out a fake cough. "Erza Scarlet."

The orb's surface reformed to make out the image of the redheaded mage. She appeared to be sitting at a desk, in a bedroom. The redhead seemed to be scribbling out words on a large sheet of blank paper. Her form was stiff, and her hand occasionally paused, hovering over her written words, as if she was fumbling through her head for the right words to come to mind. The device gave a bird's eye view of her room, making it unable for the blue-haired man to make out what the sorceress was writing. The hunched-over figure of Titania made it impossible to see over her shoulder.

All of a sudden, she pushed away from her desk, and stood up rather jerkily. Placing her hands on the table, the scarlet-haired woman seemed to be reading over her words. Her hair fell over her eyes, making it unable for the bluenette to see what she was thinking. Jellal leaned in closer, wondering what was the matter. By her erect position, she looked like she was distraught.

Then, in a swift motion, Erza grabbed the paper she was writing on and held it up to the ceiling. She was blushing furiously and had a hard glare set in her eyes. The redhead then looked away, letting her long hair cover her features once again. Yet, she continued to hold up the piece of paper over her head.

The blue-haired wizard, now able to make out the words, read over the black, uncharacteristically-messy print, with a horrified expression.

**Hello Jellal. Meet me at "Honey Bone Inn".**

**Right now. Let's talk. -Erza Scarlet**

Scratch that. The mage was _beyond_ horrified. How did she know he could see her? How _long_ had she known? Jellal was terrified at this point. He wasn't sure how'd he die— of his own embarrassment and humiliation, or by Erza's hands. Either way, the bluenette had no other choice but to obey Titania's command. He was glad for the drink of beer, for it upped his confidence. Otherwise, he was sure to have cowered in the corner of the crowded pub for the rest of his life. Abandoning the comfort of his spot, he readjusted his mask and headed out of the pub and back into the blazing heat. At least, he had a plan. And that was to come out alive with his meeting with the redheaded mage.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! So, just some minor notes. "Crocus" is the capital city of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games takes place. "Honey Bone Inn" is the Fairy Tail Team A's lodging for the time being (at least I think that's correct...). Also, about Jellal dressing as Mystogan— I dunno, I imagined it being a little awkward the first time he tried it. I wasn't sure if Jellal dressed as Mystogan before the GMG? I think this was his first time. I can't stop imagining him just stumbling about with his "Mystogan clothes"! What an absolute dork.


	5. Day 3, Continued

**D****AY ****#****3 -CONTINUED**

This had to be it. The bluenette glanced up at the sign. Sure enough, the sign hanging above had the picture of a bee and the words, "HONEY BONE INN" in capital letters.

Jellal took a deep breath. In and out. He could already feel his cheeks flare up in utter embarrassment. He cursed himself for being such an idiot. Nevertheless, there was no turning back now. With his jaw clenched and his nerves steeled, the disguised mage headed into the inn. Once inside, he quickly took a view of his surroundings. There were a considerable amount of people in the inn, yet one in particular stood out to him. With fiery red hair, Erza Scarlet sat in the lounging area with her back straight and her legs crossed. She wore her typical outfit, a plated armor from Heart Kruze and her blue skirt. Jellal swallowed nervously, trying to force down the lump in his throat. The sorceress didn't seem to notice him come in.

The jittery mage started towards her, words and phrases flying through his head, trying desperately to piece out what he would say. With every step towards the Titania, his heart rate quickened, and he could feel his palms getting sweatier by the second. Suddenly, the redhead turned her head, her gaze falling onto the anxious bluenette. Her eyes narrowed and her features remained stoic. Erza gave off no sign of recognition, yet remained with her head turned, as if expecting the ambiguously disguised wizard to meet her. Jellal stopped in his tracks, horrified. His mind shut down, and he could feel his face burn. What was he doing? He had to keep moving! Though his legs felt like lead, he dragged them across the wood floor, towards the awaiting sorceress.

Now, the bluenette and redhead were no more than a foot away from each other. Jellal was standing up, stiffly, while Erza still sat cross-legged, looking him up and down. The flustered mage didn't know what to say. His mind raced, wondering what was the proper thing to do. Should he speak first? Should he sit down? How close should he be to her? Where should he be looking at? Should he apologize? Idiot, of course you should, but how? Thankfully, after a moment of tension-filled silence, Titania spoke first.

"Seriously? Dressing as _him?_ That's still pretty risky… should you even be on the city's grounds?"

The ex-convict stood tongue-tied, taken aback. The first thing she says to him after that ominous message via orb, and that was it? Not to mention, he was sort of offended; the blue-haired wizard could hold his own against the magic council! He thought this was a fine idea!

"I—I _am_ his counterpart. And he's not going to be around anymore, or so I hear." The bluenette shifted uneasily, dropping his gaze to the floor and back up at Erza's piercing stare. "Ultear tried teaching me her transformation magic, but that didn't work out so well."

The scarlet-haired mage then stood up, accepting his reply. "Well, since you're already here, let's go back to my room. We can talk more privately there."

She swiftly turned, striding towards the stairs, not once looking back at "Mystogan". Jellal readjusted the cloth around his mouth and followed the sorceress. The redhead headed up one more flight of stairs after that and turned the corner, leading him into a hall of rooms. Hers was the second room to the right. Unlocking the door, Erza opened it and pushed it open, gesturing for the other wizard to go in. The bluenette stepped into her room, followed by the redhead, who closed the door and locked it.

Finally alone, Jellal undid the cloth around his mouth and pulled back his hood, revealing the red tattoo on his face. The scarlet-haired mage plopped down on her bed and patted the spot beside her, wanting the bluenette to sit. Obeying her request, the other wizard shuffled to her side and sat down. Wringing his hands together, he looked down at the floor, studying it intently. The anxious mage still hasn't thought of anything to say. Their conversations were always short and limited. The last time they spoke— suddenly, a wave of mixed emotions came over the bluenette. The last time they spoke was at the beach. There were tears involved, heart-to-heart confessions, and then…

His throat went dry. They had kissed. Rather, they _nearly_ kissed. Then, he lied. About having a significant other. That was stupid. He shouldn't have said that. The bashful wizard's face was heating up again. He really hoped Erza had forgotten about that. However, now was not the time to be reminiscing about past events. The blue-haired mage decided upon a simple apology first.

"Look, Erza…"

"If you wanted to know, I— er, Ultear and Meredy visited."

The bluenette audibly choked and looked at Erza; his face blanched. The redhead wore a similar shade of red on her cheeks and her head tilted slightly away from the other. Jellal, on the other hand, had a silent revelation. If Ultear and Meredy talked with Erza, then that meant—

"Ultear told me you were contacting methrough her orb? She said she felt you were going to do it, so I made the sign and thankfully, you got it." The sorceress tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, giving the bluenette a small grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was going to tell you," The guilty wizard replied, again fumbling with his hands. Another few seconds of heavy silence dragged by. The two consistently avoided eye contact with the other.

"Idiot," the redhead finally spoke again, mumbling. "Was that really the _only_ option of contacting me?"

The ex-convict rubbed the back of his head, wincing. "No— I just didn't know if you wanted to, uh, actually _talk_ to me."

Erza rested a hand on Jellal's arm gently, her expression softening. "Why wouldn't I? If you need to talk, I'm always here for you."

The bluenette looked away. "Well, I mean, because of the last time we met... "

Abruptly, the sorceress drew back, her features hardening once again. Her face was painted bright red as she started to glare holes into the apprehensive mage. "Sh-Shut up! You didn't tell anyone about that, did you?!"

"No! Of course not!" Once again, Jellal blushed furiously, shaking his head over and over. "That never happened! I mean, it did, and it was nice—I mean, it wasn't nice—"

Erza stood up, her face paling. Her eyebrows twitched, and she wore a deep scowl on her face. She looked to her right, glowering at her window, refusing to make eye contact with the distressed mage.

"S-Sorry! It _was_ nice, but—uh—" The mortified bluenette tried to backpedal, tripping over his words as he went. After a few tries, he decided it would be best to be silent. Anything he said only made the situation worse. As an afterthought, he added in gingerly, "I don't have a fiancé."

At last, Titania looked at him, her mouth still pulled down into a frown. She then took a step forward with her arm outstretched. Jellal braced himself for anything. He wouldn't be surprised if she slapped him again. God knows it wouldn't be the last time she would. Instead, the redhead flicked his forehead. The bluenette blinked, startled.

"_Id-i-ot._" The scarlet-haired woman repeated, stressing each syllable. She then chuckled, amusedly watching Jellal's expression. "You were always such a bad liar. I already knew that."

"Ah— you did? Of course you did. Sorry. That was stupid," he muttered, his face still flushed.

"Why'd you lie?" The redhead asked, her voice suddenly going quiet. Her eyes bore into his, silently demanding for an answer. She stood before him, her hands at her sides suddenly clenched.

The ex-convict grimaced. "Because I thought us kissing— I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to start something, because I didn't deserve you. I still don't. I can't ever be with you; that's why I used the orb."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to peep on me instead?"

"N-No! Look," Jellal stuttered, looking flustered as ever, "I've only done it four times since, counting your message one. The first time was when you were at the bar."

The wizard glanced at the redhead, wondering if she was still listening. "Go ahead," the sorceress nodded, watching him intently. Reluctantly, the bluenette cleared his throat and continued on.

"You were with the others. Natsu, Lucy, Grey— everyone. You were laughing and looked _really_ happy. And it made me happy to see you like that." A small smile played on his lips as the sentimental mage talked. "I was so glad that you found people and a place that could make you laugh and smile like that again."

The other wizard made no attempt to reply, so Jellal continued.

"The second time— er, I forgot that one, but the third time was at night. You were asleep in bed. You looked… well, you looked so restless and guarded. But I thought you looked beautiful." The bold mage confessed, looking Titania straight in the eye. "You were beautiful, Erza."

To this, the scarlet-haired wizard was the first to look away, caught off guard. This time, it was her turn to look flustered. "Th-That's not true…"

Jellal smiled grudgingly. "I saw you. You were beautiful. You were happy. You were at peace. Without me, you could finally let go of the past and be yourself. I understood, I can't interfere with your life anymore."

Erza jerked her head towards the other wizard once more, furiously staring at him with glassy eyes. Even as she looked like she was on the verge of breaking out into tears, the redheaded sorceress started attacking the ex-convict with her words.

"When was it ever up to _you_ to make decisions for _my_ life? Don't act so self-entitled, like some high-and-mighty hero! Did you ever stop and think about what I would actually want? What if I _want _you here? What if I _don't _want you to go? What if I— what if I _need_ you here? Have you ever thought about that?"

The bluenette could only sit in stunned silence, taking every vicious word thrown at him, making him grow numb. "Wh-What are you saying?" he managed weakly.

"_What am I saying_? Are you that stupid?" Titania then grabbed the bluenette's shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin. "Don't you make decisions for me. Don't you _dare_."

The ex-convict merely nodded, his brow furrowing in concern for the redhead. Then, in an instant, the teary mage pulled the other in for a kiss. Startled, Jellal had little time to react. This time, there was no hesitation. There was no drawbacks. For the few seconds that felt like years, the two stood there in the heat of the moment. The last time they had almost kissed, it was full of caution, anxiety, and anticipation. However, this time contrasted greatly. They _had_ kissed. Completely. When their lips brushed together, the bluenette could feel the passion and longing pouring into his body, filling him from head to toe with fulfillment. Jellal desperately desired to stay here, drunk in the blissfulness of the kiss. Finally, their lips parted, leaving them both breathless. The sorceress then lowered her head so that it rested on the bluenette's chest. Tears stained her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, murmuring in a cracked voice, "You idiot, you _damn_ idiot…"

Not knowing what else to do, the blue-haired wizard wrapped his arms around the woman, holding her. Again, he tried apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

The two laid on top of the redhead's bed, facing each other. The sun was now setting, casting an orange glow through the window. They both kept their hands to themselves, laying a fair length away from each other. Not close enough to be intimate, not far enough to be distant. Neither of them spoke a word. However, the silence wasn't kept in a tense mood, rather, it was calm and serene. All was quiet. The only sound to be heard from Erza's room was the constant ticking of her wall clock, and the steady breaths from the young mages.

_ In and out. In and out. _

_ tick tock tick tock tick tock_

The bluenette studied the sorceress unashamedly. She had now closed her eyes, resting peacefully. Strands of stray hair fell onto her eyes. The mage carefully brushed them aside, tucking it behind her ear. The redhead then opened her eyes, looking at Jellal with a blank expression.

"Do you want to be here, with me?" Ezra asked softly.

The bluenette hesitated with his answer. He felt conflicted. He _wanted_ to be here. That was certain. But on a moral basis, was it the right thing to do? He felt so unclean. He felt so unworthy of even being by her side. How could he ever forgive himself if he said yes? The only thing he had left was his self-discipline. "I do," he answered carefully. "but I don't think I _can_."

"I'll rephrase that question. Do you care for me?"

"Yes," The blue-haired mage replied at once, without blinking. "Of course."

"Then, would it be too selfish for me to ask for you to stay?"

"I will stay," Jellal decided, smiling at the sorceress. "For awhile, at least. Then, I'll have to go back to Ultear and Meredy."

Erza sighed, letting a contempt smile fall on her face. "I understand. But, next time you try to contact me, do it _without_ the orb."

The ex-convict laughed uneasily, breaking eye contact with the other mage, still embarrassed by the thought of it. "I'll be sure to write a letter next time. That reminds me, I'm never going to hear the end of this from those guys."

The redhead grinned, shaking her head. Following another minute of relaxed silence, she inquired, "Do—Do you love me, Jellal?"

The bluenette turned back towards Erza, his mouth opened slightly. She was staring up at the ceiling, her expression guarded. The wizard, again, wondered what he should say. If he said no, what would be the impact? Would Erza be heartbroken? Would she care? Idiot, of course she would, she kissed you, afterall. But, if he were to say yes, what were the consequences? He definitely didn't want to lead her on. Especially if they hardly ever met. And his guild's rule, the one he came up with: _Never fall in love with those who walk in the light._ He can't. It'd be demeaning, to go back on his rule. However, just by looking at the scarlet-haired mage, Jellal Fernandes couldn't help but realize he had already broken it by the time he had thought of it. The ex-convict was completely head-over-heels in love with the redhead that laid beside him. It was the honest truth. The bluenette decided that he couldn't lie to sorceress anymore.

"I do." he concluded with an air of finality. The mage sat up, smiling down warmly at the other. "Erza Scarlet, sorry, but I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **And that was the last chapter! Not really, I'm planning to do an epilogue thing— but was it okay? Apologies for the overwhelming angst, but hey, it's sort of a canon pattern that happens every time they meet now. The Ultear and Meredy thing with Erza is kind of vague, so I'll touch on that in the next chapter.

_ [TL:DR basically now kISS and Jellal apologizes too much while Erza is the QUEEN of feminist rage that puts him in his place]_


End file.
